1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tubeless pneumatic tire-lubricant package assembly which can be mounted upon a standard drop-center rim as an assembly without deviation from normal procedures for mounting a tire.
It is well known that when a pneumatic tire suffers a loss of inflation and continues to be operated in a deflated condition, extreme temperatures soon result from the friction of the inner surfaces upon one another and from hysteresis losses within the tire components. Such temperatures result in damage or total loss of the tire. It is known that this problem can be overcome by provision of a lubricant/coolant within the tire, thereby permitting certain tire constructions to be run flat for a considerable distance, at substantial speeds, without destroying the remaining useful life of the tire.
Because many of the desirable lubricant/coolant compositions are fluid in form, coating the inner periphery of a tire with a fluid composition or merely placing the fluid composition in the inner cavity of a tire with the composition being permitted free movement as the tire rotates, has not proven practical. The composition may become ineffective through deterioration or solidification after being subject to the ambient conditions of the tire cavity for a period of time. Also, non-uniform distribution of the composition of the tire due to its fluidity may cause vibration in the vehicle.
To correct these deficiencies, it has been suggested to provide a reservoir or storage chamber for the fluid. Such reservoir may be affixed to the rim, or to a supporting band affixed to the rim, or to the tire, or made integral of the tire.
Several mechanical devices have been disclosed for effecting a release of the fluid from the reservoir at the proper time, including abrasion sensitive containers, deflection-actuated valves, pressure differential actuated valves, and temperature differential actuated valves.
Devices heretofore disclosed for the storage of the fluid and for its delivery at the proper time have had various shortcomings including a complicated construction with attendant manufacturing difficulties and expense, the need for special procedures in installing and charging the reservoir, and the difficulty or impossibility of mounting the tire when the reservoir is in place, the difficulty or impossibility of dismounting the tire without effecting a release of the contents of the fluid reservoir, or the requirement for non-standard rims or tires specially designed to facilitate incorporation of the reservoir and dispensing means. Additionally, some of the prior art devices are not reusable.
It is an object of this invention to provide a tubeless pneumatic tire/attaching means/fluid package combination that is capable of being mounted on a standard drop-center rim utilizing known automated or manual mounting equipment and only those procedures which are necessary for mounting the tire alone.
It is another object of this invention to provide a tire containing attaching means suitable for anchoring a fluid reservoir dispensing means or other package within its inner cavity.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a simple, inexpensive and uncomplicated method for producing a pneumatic tire containing an anchoring means integral to the innerliner of the tire without use of special manufacturing equipment.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a fluid reservoir that is capable of being charged and pressurized prior to its assembly into the internal cavity of a tubeless pneumatic tire.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a fluid reservoir that is capable of being charged prior to its assembly into the internal cavity of a tubeless pneumatic tire and that is subsequently pressurized upon inflation of the tire.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a fluid reservoir which discharges its contents only upon the simultaneous occurrence of a predetermined drop in inflation pressure of the tire and a predetermined minimum ambient temperature in the interior cavity of the tire.